Droplets
by beeabeeon49
Summary: It is known that it's the small things that change the course of the future. A glass of water, for example. - Remus/Sirius fluffy one-shot. Some side Lily/James.


**Have some major Remus/Sirius fluff, guys. Sorry I've been so inactive on this site lately, this is the first inspiration I've had for a while now. You can follow my Tumblr, though, which I'm on most days. It's the same url.**

**This story is dedicated to TwilaCute to keep her mind off her Tauriel problems. And to keep my mind off them too.**

* * *

Sirius stared at the glass of water by his bedside critically.

"Prongs?"

"Mmm?"

"How long do you reckon I could balance that on my forehead?"

Not waiting for an answer he leant over, setting the cool bottom of the cup on his brow and scrunching his face in an effort to keep it there. Amazingly, he succeeded.

Vaguely registering James's stare, he swivelled his eyes and stared back.

"Don't you dare knock it off."

"Didn't even occur to me."

Sirius glared, or at least the equivalent possible with a glass of water on his face. "Liar. Yes you were, and don't deny it."

A small cough from the doorway alerted them to the presence of someone hovering there. Sirius's eyes darted and James's head turned; their reactions were slightly different, however. Sirius's gaze merely returned to the ceiling passively, his face unperturbed, whereas James leapt off his bed, a gleaming smile on his face.

"Hey Lily!"

Lily gave no audible reply, so Sirius assumed she had nodded or something of the like.

"What's she doing here?"

He didn't have to turn to know the beaming glare that was currently centred on him.

"'She' can answer that perfectly well herself, Black, and 'she' is giving potions notes to James, who is her potions partner."

"Is he? Didn't know that. Hang on – when did he become 'James'?"

"It's none of your business, Black, you didn't even know we were working together until I informed you. And dare I even ask why you are carrying a glass of water on your face?"

"It's none of your business, Evans. Now give James his damn notes so we can get back to our intellectual conversation."

Lily snorted, but did so and left.

James let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for covering for me, mate."

Sirius actively had to keep his brow from furrowing in confusion, not wanting the glass to topple over.

"What?"

"I've probably gone on and on about being Lily's potions partner, and you know all about it. Don't want her to know that, though. That would be uncool."

The corners of Sirius's lips twitched. "No, I literally didn't know. Hate to break it to you mate, but we tend to zone you out when you go on a 'Lily, lovely Lily' tangent."

James huffed. "Rude." He then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Sirius alone. With a glass of water on his forehead.

* * *

Remus sighed, running a hand over his brow in exhaustion. Although tutoring First Years got him extra credit, sometimes they could just be _really _annoying.

He paused at the doorway of the dormitory, not even batting an eyelid at his friend in such an odd position.

"Padfoot – "

"Moony!"

Sirius jolted upright, causing the water to spill and drench him. "Damn." He moved his gaze to his friend, shaking his fist in mock-anger. "Three hours, Moony! Three hours, then you have to come and ruin it all!"

Remus smiled, coming into the room completely. "Is my face really that shocking?"

Sirius shrugged, wincing as his wet shirt clung uncomfortably to his skin. "Nah – must be the dog in me, you know. Excited to see you and all."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Not a euphuism!" Sirius hurriedly defended himself.

Remus's eyebrow were raised even higher. "I never said it was."

"Yes, but – eaeuaungh."

"Indeed," Remus nodded wisely. "Would you like a towel?"

"Meaueangh."

Remus took it as a yes.

* * *

James looked up as Sirius came to join him. "Finally got that thing off your head?"

"It was Moony," Sirius dropped down beside him. "Come in and up I sit, the water goes everywhere. I had been there three hours, Prongs!"

"But don't you think it's kind of weird you only reacted to Moony, think about it – "

"I am thinking about it. I'm still feeling damp now."

James sighed. "You're hopeless."

Sirius fixed him with a glare. "No, no, no! That is not a thing a Prongs would say. It is said by Moonys and Evanses but never Prongses because they will support a Padfoot no matter what and – "

James regarded him with interest. "You're rambling, mate."

"Eauaeugh," Sirius dropped his head to his hands, rubbing small circles into his eyelids.

James patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to go and leave you to your misery. Oh look, here comes Moony!"

Sirius stared upright, his eyes roving the room for his friend. When no Moony-like figure became apparent he turned to glare at James who, as he had just noticed, was cackling. Like, actual cackling. It was kind of disturbing, actually.

"Unnnnngh," Sirius told him in annoyance, before frowning. "Actually, won't use that sound again. It sounded kind of sexual."

* * *

Remus looked up and around as he heard the sound of footsteps arpproaching.

"Hey Moony."

"Hey James."

There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment as the two simply stared at each other.

James broke it first. "Aearghugh."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Are you turning into Sirius?"

"I don't know. Earlier, he accused me of turning into either you or Lily. Of course I'm not Lily because then I would be dating myself, and that would be kind of weird."

The other boy gave him a reproachful look. "Does Sirius know yet?"

James shook his head sheepishly. "He would hit the roof." When he realised that Moony was about to respond disapprovingly, he quickly retaliated. "What about you? Have _you _told him yet?"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, mumbling something along the lines of, "Should never have told you anything."

Prongs shrugged. "You _can _keep secrets from your friends, Moony. Hell, you should know that – _you _did that for years."

Remus sighed. "And I regretted it." He stood. "I'm going to tell him."

Straightening at an alarming speed, James grabbed the arm of his departing friend. "Tell him about you, that's fine, but leave me out. I'll tell him about Lily when I'm ready."

"If we agree that that makes me the better friend," Remus joked, prising James's hand off his arm and striding off confidently – at least he _hoped _so.

* * *

"Hey, Sirius?"

Sirius turned to see Remus standing awkwardly in front of him, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Sirius gestured to the spot on the bed beside him. "Sounds interesting. Spill."

Remus cleared his throat, trying to rid the slight tremor in his voice. "Why did you startle when I walked in?"

"I told you before. It was the dog – "

Remus held up a hand to silence him. "The real reason."

Sirius bit his lip and stared at his hands. "I don't know. I just – " His eyes found Remus's. "It's odd…" He raised a hand and placed it gently on his friend's pale cheek.

Remus's breath hitched.

"Moony – " Sirius spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. "Do you mind if I – "

Remus blinked, but didn't shy away. "Be my guest."

Sirius kept his gaze levelled at Remus's face, his eyes anxious for one of the first times in his life. Slowly he edged closer, until their faces were close and their noses almost touching. They hovered there for a moment.

In the end it was Remus who closed the gap, leaning forwards slightly. Their lips met and they were kissing.

Sirius gave a small sound of surprise, but returned the kiss with full force, looping his arms Remus's neck.

After a while they both had to draw breath. Dropping his head to Moony's shoulder, Padfoot kept his arms loosely hanging from their support.

"I may be in love with you," Remus told him.

Sirius snorted, stroking his friend's – boyfriend's? – neck. "That was cheesy. But I love you too, you idiot."

Remus gave a noise of slight indignation. "You're the idiot here, Padfoot."

"The lovable idiot," Sirius reminded him, burying his nose further into the shoulder it rested against. "Unnnnngh." Then he froze. "Whoops. Promised myself I wouldn't do that again."

Remus grinned. "I kind of like it." He sighed, then reluctantly pulled out of Sirius's embrace. "Come on, there's something that James has to tell you too."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, straightening. "Is this the day of confessions or something?"

Remus smiled. "Something like that."

He extended a hand. Sirius took it happily.

* * *

**Please review! xx**


End file.
